


Rest

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abduction, Barry the pyscho guardian angel, Humor, I don't know, M/M, Nor do I care, Reverse Flash Barry, Role Reversal, an abduction done out of love, neither Barry nor Eo die, what season does this take place in?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I wanted to become something impossible.  The same experiment that made me that impossibility took my parents as its price.  With nothing tying me to my home time, I ran to the past and became a forensic scientist who is by all accounts, ordinary.  But secretly, I use my speed and surveillance cameras to watch over my love, my hate, my passion, my reverse: Eobard Thawne.  One day, he will accept his destiny and be mine just like I’ve accepted my destiny and become his.  I am the Reverse Flash.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Without_Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Without_Bounds/gifts).



Barry sipped hot chocolate while Eobard ran himself ragged again.  The citizens of Central City had collectively decided to become an endangered species that day, and that week hadn’t been much better.

It was pathetic.  The future Flash could handle the cries of the few the CCPD failed to reach in time.  This Flash?  This Flash dropped everything when someone stubbed their toe.

Eobard just rescued the last child from a fire when he dashed off to stop a robbery.

Barry set his mug down and pulled up his cowl.  Enough was enough.  Eobard needed to conserve his energy for their fights, not these petty heists and fires.

* * *

Eo was waiting for the thermal lining in his suit to defrost him when Allen rushed in shadowed by blood lightning as always.  Eo was still too cold to phase, but he kept pushing his body because he was not in the mood to deal with his Reverse.

Eo would be the first to admit that Robern was a nuisance, yet he certainly didn’t deserve to die, and neither did his parents or anybody else Allen claimed was _for the best_ or _never appreciated you_.  Eo was sick of his psycho guardian angel bullshit.  He was just fine without him!

“ **What did you hope to accomplish here, Flash?** ” Allen sighed thickly through vibrating vocal chords.

“ **Stopping Snart’s heists dissuades him from pursuing mischief that’ll trouble the city!** ”

Allen looked around at the looted displays, then down at him, “ **Seems the only thing stopped around here is you.** ”

“ **Then what’s stopping you from ripping my heart out or whatever the hell your endgame is!?** ” Eobard hissed as he struggled.  He still had his arms at least, but he was prone on the floor with frozen legs.

“ **Oh, my dear Reverse, I have much more creative plans for your death than that,** ” Allen grinned like the cheeky bastard he was.

_Actually, I’m the son of a doctor and a pianist._

_Well, isn’t that just delightful?  I was the son of a politician and a businessman until you murdered them!_

_They refused to permit you to study your field of choice until perspective dawned upon them following a death in the family._

_A death which was also your fault!_

_And you’re all the happier for it.  Those beasts taxed you far more than anyone is capable of enduring._

Allen was impossible!

“ **I’ll settle for capturing your heart, though.** ”

“ **You want to kill me!** ”

“ **I also want to kiss you.** ”

“ **You send me fanfiction of the many, many, many, many, many methods you’ve conceived of to end my life!  It’s creepy! And weird! And do you see anything marked Major Character Death in my bookmarks!? No!  Please stop!  I hate it when my favorites die!  And I may hate myself, but I still don’t want to die, Barrence Henry Allen!** ”

“ **Barry.** ”

“ **What?** ”

“ **I call myself Barry or Reverse.** ”

“ **Oh,** ” Eo panted, exhausted by Flash duties and this stubborn ice. “ **Well, I call myself Eo; please leave.** ”

“ **But that would leave you here, all alone, and vulnerable to anyone who wishes to harm you.  I can’t allow that,** ” Eo was touched by Barry’s strange sweetness until he ruined it like the disaster bi he was. “ **Only I’m allowed to hurt you.** ”

“ **What are you doing!?** ”

“ **Disabling your comms so your team can’t contact you.** ”

“ **Why!?** ” Eobard could feel a leg almost free. “ **I like my comms!  And my team!  They work hard to keep me alive!** ”

“ **But not hard enough to tell you to take a break.** ”

Eobard could hear the tech in his suit fizzle out of commission.  Panic spiked within him.  What was Allen thinking!?

Eobard couldn’t recall any of Allen’s murder fics starting like this, so he supposed he was safe—at least from death—but that still left numerous possible tortures and torments Allen might inflict upon him.  His most recent was exceeding bizarre: a series of domestic moments between the troubled hero and his more-or-less reformed villain.

“ **What are you doing now!?** ” Eo still couldn’t escape when Allen reached for a syringe.

“ **I can’t have you struggling, Eo.** ”

“ **Allen! D—** ”

* * *

Eo was at peace for the first time in far too long.  The world’s woes couldn’t gnaw at a mind that was thoroughly under the spell of future medicine.

Eo shot up in bed but got yanked back down by cuffs that were latched to the headboard.

“Allen!?” Eo seemed surprised to see him.  He tried to phase free. “Allen, why am I cuffed to your bed!?!”

“So that you rest.”

As much as Barry savored the terror in Eo’s eyes, that particular emotion wasn’t conducive to his goal.  He’d been pulling double duty as the Flash and as Professor Thawne lately, and Barry wouldn’t allow it any longer.

“I can rest at home.”

“But do you?”

“...People need me, Barry!”

“There are plenty of heroes in Central City these days: Frost, Vibe, Kid Flash when he’s home from the Waverider, Quick from time to time; you’ve even managed to reform your abandoned doppelganger.”

“He deserves a family, too.”

“Your heart is full of love for countless people, but you need to love yourself as well; you can’t take care of anyone else until you take care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself just fine.”

“What purple eyes you have, Eo.”

“All the better to correct exams with, my dear Reverse,” Eo grinned self-deprecitively. “What are my students supposed to do until you let me go?  They barely pay attention when I’m there; they’ll eat a substitute alive!”

“I’ve sent a substitute they can’t eat.”

_Greetings, my name is Gideon; you may call me Gideon.  I’m an artificial intelligence from the future, and I can see you looking up porn on your phone, Mister Caldswell.  Kindly put it away so that your attention remains on my teachings._

“You sent your AI!? Are you nuts!?!  You’ll shatter the timeline!!!”

“A beautiful view for a first date, don’t you think?”

* * *

 

_Rate My Sub_

 

_⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐_

_It’s kinda weird that she only has a head, but it’s a really smart head._

_⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐_

_Some weirdos showed up calling her an aberration...  She kicked their asses cuz she takes no shit!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
